Chloe Adom
Chloe Adom '''is a young dark mage who is affiliated with the Gates To Paradise. Chloe is the youngest member of the group, but the most valuable at that. Chloe specializes in Ritual Magic, although it is unknown how skilled she is with such magic. '''Appearance Chloe is a young girl in her early teens, she has brown hair with bangs and some of it being swooped off to the right side. Chloe has brown eyes decorated with defined and gorgeous eye lashes. Chloe has many outfits she enjoys but she has shown favoritism in a pink dress with a black shirt underneath. Chloe doesn't wear shoes as she's never been outside the Paradise Tower, usually looking at the outside world from the window. Personality Chloe is a rather sweet and soft-spoken girl. She is very obedient, doing whatever Aramis ask of her. Chloe is shown to have an interest in the world outside the tower, often found peering out of the window if not doing anything else. Chloe is easy to be pushed around by those around her, as she has no clue as to what is kind or not. Due to being secluded in the tower for most of her life, Chloe has had minimum human interaction and due to this, she finds it hard to distinguish right from wrong. She has been lead to believe by those around her that their evil doing is the right thing to do. History Chloe was betrayed of the world at some point and then joined Aramis on Miekkakala Isle. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Ritual Magic: '''Chloe uses Ritual Magic as her main form of magic. This magic essentially allows Chloe to perform various task and effects and put them into one magic spell. The time, requirements and disadvantages of this magic makes it extremely uncommon to come across. In order to perform this magic, Chloe must have items related to whatever effects she wishes to inflict to properly use spells. It is unknown how skilled Chloe is in this magic, how many rituals she knows, or how many she can perform. Although she is shown to be somewhat experiences in this magic. * '''Paradiso Ritual: '''A ritual Chloe was taught to perform to assist in the World Reformation of the Gates To Paradise. In order to perform this ritual, Chloe must first have the Dragon and Gob Sabre placed in nearby pedestals. The pedestals must have light lacrima's within them to activate the spell properly. With all these in tow, Chloe will then get down on her knees and begin the ritual. It is unknown how long this ritual may take. This ritual is supposedly meant to open a portal to where the Eternal Blade is hidden. This spell is the key to the ultimate goal of the Gates To Paradise. '''Decent Magic Power: '''Chloe has a decent amount of magic power. Effectively enough for her to perform the '''Paradiso Ritual. Trivia Chloe's appearance is based on Hilary Tachibana from the Beyblade V-Force series. Chloe's stats are as followed Category:Female Category:Females Category:Teenager Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages